


incriminating evidence

by voksen



Series: WKverse [27]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "sharing a bed for work"</p>
            </blockquote>





	incriminating evidence

"Knock it off," Aya whispered through clenched teeth as Ken elbowed him in the side yet again. "We're supposed to be sleeping now."

Ken squirmed again. "Sorry," he muttered just as quietly, though he didn't sound sorry in the least. "Hard to get my gloves on without tearing the sheets."

Aya wanted to ask who gave a damn about the sheets, but the last thing they needed was to blow their cover and have had the last hour - the last utterly humiliating hour - be for nothing.

They lay huddled under the blankets in silence for a few more interminable minutes before he heard a sound at the door - barely audible, the faintest tapping click. He brushed Ken's wrist under the blanket, felt him tense in acknowledgment, and then sighed aloud, rolling loosely over to his side as if he were sleeping, dropping his hand off the edge of the western-style bed to where his katana lay on the floor, sheathed and concealed in a poster tube. And none too soon; their target had plenty of practice on his own hotel's locks and the door opened quickly and almost silently.

The fight was short and quiet, but even bloodier than usual. The sheets ended up ruined anyway, despite Ken's earlier care; when it was over, Aya bundled the three corpses into the bed, then spread the blankets up over them in case someone came looking for the bastards before they were well away. By the time he was done, Ken was fully dressed and looking everywhere except at Aya. "Go find the surveillance tapes," Aya told him.

"Right," Ken said, and fled.

Aya shoved his katana back into its tube and got dressed himself, damning their late target for being a voyeur on top of his nasty habit of human trafficking - and hoping Ken would have the sense to burn those damn tapes when he found them.


End file.
